


How Wet Can The Pocket Spa Get?

by AngoMcDango



Series: you haven't seen this ass [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Pocket spa, maaako, maako, not timeline specific, taagnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: Things get sensual in the Pocket Spa between Taako and Magnus.......





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got real high when i wrote this.

Taako kissed Magnus, his teeth all up in his grill. He bit at his lips and stuff until Magnus was hard in his penis. Magnus made a porn noise and rubbed his wing-wong against Taako's.

"Oh wow my dude, please put your penis all over me." Taako was so impatient and ripped his clothes off using [insert a spell taako knows] and Magnus was like "Oh wow I am naked?" His penis got SUPER HARD then and he grabbed at Taako with his bear hand. Taako was so wet From the hot tub inside the pocket spa he got at Fantasy Costco from Garfield the wizard man that he slipped right out and fell onto the floor and he landed on the tip of his ding dong.

"MY WIIIIING-WOOOONNNGG!!" Taako hollered, catching Magnus's eyes. Magnus had not noticed Taako slip out of his hands like a soap bar inside a pocket spa that he got at fantasy costco from garfield the wizard man. Magnus fell out of the tub and his large penis fell into Taako's butthole.

"MY BUUUUUUUTHOOOOOOLLLEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Taako hollered again but now he was like, into it. Magnus says "Takes one to know one." and they start fuckin' real hard. 

It's such good fuckin you guys, and Taako hollers again and his peepee sprays everywhere on the linoleum and then also Magnus somehow has his penis spray time at the very same moment and double-stuffed oreoes Taako's butthole. 

Magnus is like "Oh no now I'm sad about my wife. The dead one. My dead wife." and Taako is then like "She's dead you know." and then Taako casts a spell on his butthole so it looks like Julia's butthole and then farts out all the cum cream and then Magnus is WAY MORE into it because he can pretend it is his dead wife's butthole spraying cum cream on him.

"I LOOOVE CUM CREAM!!!" Magnus hollers and then he cums all over Taako butthole again.

"Taako likey!" Taako says and then he falls asleep! Magnus vacuums up all the cum cream and then he falls asleep too kissing Taako's Julia Butthole goodnight.


End file.
